Freaks of Nature
by Suffering Angel
Summary: A Young Avengers/Supernatural fusion. Tommy and Billy are hunters, out in search of their mother, the Scarlet Witch. Due to Billy's unique powers, Heaven assigned them their own personal guardian angel, who they know by the name Teddy Altman...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YA or SpN.

A/N: YA/SpN fusion. This was a request over on tumblr. This was a request over from tumblr. I'M ONLY THREE MONTHS LATE ON IT! ...orz  
This ended up being an overall mishmash of both series' stories and characterizations. Or something. I felt it was wrong to take Billy and Teddy's relationship all the way because Destial aren't quite all that official yet depends on who you ask… but Wickling are so there you have it. RAAAAH.  
Also threw in references from both canons because hey guess what I'M A FAN OF BOTH.  
That aside this was all sorts of fun to write. Yey.

* * *

**_Freaks of Nature_**

Three shots were fired. Three, and then another. A scream filled the air, followed by more yelling. That too escalated into pained sounds.

"Told you not to follow" the white-haired young man growled as he maneuvered his way into the small room, dragging a limp body against him.

"Told _you_ not to go there, but-" He muttered, but received barely a pained growl in response.  
"Yeah, you never _did_ listen..."

His name was Thomas Shepherd, Tommy, for short. He was currently covered in mud, dirt and blood, not the least bit of it his own. His shotgun banged against his side, as he only barely managed to hang it off his shoulder with the strap before grabbing his wounded partner and making a run for it.

"Ok, we should be safe here..." He muttered and glanced once around the room. It was hard to make out in the dim light, but the walls were all covered in sigils and symbols, protective charms meant to keep away certain creatures. And other beasts?

"Oh, man..." Tommy huffed and rushed to fix the line of salt by the door. Dragging Billy in _was_ bound to wreck it, but if they wanted to keep _other_ things out, Tommy had to tend to that before he took care of his injured partner.

"Here's hoping you didn't die on me yet." He hissed and returned to his companion's side.

_His_ name was William "Billy" Kaplan, and aside for their different hair and eye colors, the two were identical. Separated at birth, or so the story went, and reunited years later to take on the family business - to be hunters.  
But Tommy had little time to worry about that as Billy coughed deeply, and blood painted his lips.

"_Please_, they didn't cut you _that_ deeply... did they?!" Tommy exclaimed and examined Billy's injuries. A minor slash across the stomach, a bite on the arm that pierced his leather jacket, and a black eye. Nothing that seemed that severe... unless-

"No, please don't-" Tommy panted and pulled Billy's good eye open. Dilated pupils, overall lack of focus, and oh, he was burning up. _Great_.

"Awesome, first time in a month or so you even get hurt, and you get bitten by something with _poisonous fangs_!"

He let Billy's head drop again and rummaged through his backpack. Finally he found the first-aid kit, but his sight went dark when he opened it.

"_Fuck_!" He shouted and threw the box across the room. It wasn't that that broke the small vials of antidote inside it - their earlier fighting was.  
Another coughing fit rocked Billy's body, and Tommy knew not how else to help him...

No, that wasn't true. He knew - he just hated owing the guy favors.

"Oy, Ted!" He called out and looked around. "TEDDY! I know you can hear me, you green-winged bastard! We need you! ..._Billy_ needs you!"

Nothing happened. Billy was throwing up, and Tommy was panicking. Only then his eyes rested on one of the sigils, and he cursed his own stupidity as he reached to smear it. No sooner did he do that did he feel an odd gust of wind, as though the air behind him made way for something to take its place. Now they were talking.

"Billy!" A voice cried out immediately behind him, and Tommy couldn't even be surprised. He turned around, eyes immediately setting on the new figure in the room. He was tall, muscular, blond, and had five piercings in each ear. Quite a figure, Tommy thought, and watched as bright white light seeped out of Teddy's hands, engulfing Billy. When it faded, the young man was still out cold - but healthy, safe. Tommy let out a sigh.

"What took you so long?!" He demanded and glared at Teddy. The blond gave him a blank look, glanced once at the smeared sigil, then turned his attention back to Billy, eyes set on the young man's face and a hand on his cheek.

"Right. My bad."

"Teddy Altman" was how they came to call the guy, though it was mostly a ruse. His real name - or a variation of it humans can say, at least - was Dorrek. He was an angel of the Lord, sent down to watch over the twins. Over time, his and Billy's relationship became... _questionable_, their bond almost too strong.  
Tommy looked away when the look in Teddy's eyes became too adoring. He slept better at night, not thinking about his brother's sexual preferences, especially when they involved their heavenly protector.

"No, you did well to set it up." Teddy remarked quite professionally despite the fact he was caressing Billy's cheek and neck. Tommy bit on his tongue and looked away, hands on his hips.

"You should fix it." Teddy added, making Tommy quirk a brow.

"Wouldn't it kick you out to who knows where?"

"No, just lock me in."

"_Ah_." Tommy hummed and collected some of his blood on his fingertips. That was how one drew those marks - if they wanted them to work, that is.  
The work was quickly over with, and Tommy turned to look at the other two. Teddy was currently holding Billy against him, a hand in the messy black mane. Ugh, if they didn't look absolutely _obnoxious_.

"So you healed him. How come he's still out cold?" Tommy asked without making eye contact. Teddy stopped moving, and looked at Billy with sadness.

"His powers gt in the way, you know that. I'm lucky I could do this much."

"Right."  
Tommy pursed his lips.  
"So, uh... we wait?"

Teddy nodded.  
"We wait."

"Great."

'Billy's powers'. The phrase became more and more of an issue in recent weeks. Of course, it was how Tommy ever managed to find Billy in the first place, and could be useful, but alas, nothing good came out of demons - and that was one of the sources of Billy's powers, as it turned out. Many of the fiends wanted to use him for their own ends, but it wasn't until Mephisto - one of the Hell-Lords - showed interest in him that heaven itself bothered, too. Then they got their own guardian angel - and Billy got a steady boyfriend. _Ugh_.

"So, uh... what did I catch you in the middle of?" Tommy asked, feeling uneasy with the prolonged silence. It was especially so because he knew Teddy had no shame, and would ravish Billy in front of his twin, given the chance. Fucking angels... no pun intended. Ughugh.

"Nothing too important" Came the simple reply. Tommy wondered what the answer would've been had Billy asked that, but let it slide.

"Well, if you're in the mood to _share_-"  
He wasn't, obviously, and the next hour or so was spent in such similar attempts at conversation, if only so that Tommy could try and preserve his sanity. He was about to ask Teddy if he saw the latest episode of Doctor Sexy (it was one of the few shows Billy and he agreed on) when a loud sound came from the other side of the wall. Hunter and angel both looked around, and Tommy loaded his rifle.

"The stuff on the walls should hold, right?"

"Assuming the walls do."

Tommy never liked Teddy's habit of being honest when he did bother to answer him, mostly because he answered when Tommy didn't really want to know.

"Peachy."

That was when the door came down, crushing on the floor and blowing away the line of salt.

"Then there's the door." Teddy added. Tommy cocked the gun.

"Then there's the door, yes."

And the ceiling, apparently, the hunter thought just as the cement gave way and two of their would-be targets came falling down on him. This wasn't good, which was why it was _fantastic_ Teddy was there, but it wasn't his Heaven-Mojo that saved them. Tommy knew as much instantly, because Teddy's Heaven-Mojo was white.  
The light that sent all the bitches back to hell was _blue_.

"You have good timing, I'll give you that." Tommy huffed and threw the shotgun over his shoulder as he turned to look at the piles of dust, ashes and roasted flesh.  
"But only that."

"I'll take what I can get." Billy replied in a slightly hoarse voice and let Teddy help him to his feet. The blond supported him even after he was up, and seemed quite worried.

"You shouldn't strain yourself like that." He berated softly, but that only made Billy pull away with a small frown.

"You're _welcome_" he muttered and looked around what was left of the room.  
"Well, so much for our panic-room."

"This place was a _dud_, anyway. Let's go before Beels here gets bitten by another Rugaru."

Billy frowned.  
"That wasn't a Rugaru-"

"Good, you're lucid enough. Let's make a run for it." Tommy chuckled softly and threw Billy an ammunition clip.  
"Bleed on that, wouldya?"

"From _where_..." Billy muttered before dragging the thing over his blood-soaked clothes. At the confused look Teddy gave him, all he could do was shrug.  
"It's more effective if I do this."

"Makes sense-"

"To-_day_, ladies! You can make-out _after_ I'm in a drunken stupor!"

"I keep forgetting how pleasant he can be at times." Teddy muttered. Billy snickered back.

"I mostly ignore it. But he has his moments."

"I'll take your word for it. Right now-"

Billy managed barely to hear the angry snarl before Teddy vaporized whatever it was that threw itself at the hunter.

"We've got to get out of here."

"True that."

They fought their way out, and drove two miles before Tommy pulled over to the side of the road. All three got out of the car, and Billy pulled the small refrigeration unit with the beers out from the back-seat.

"No, thanks." Teddy refused politely when Billy offered him one. Tommy sighed before leaning against the car, the bottle to his lips. He never saw why Billy kept trying when Teddy never accepted.

"What _were_ you doing in there?" The angel asked then, looking from one twin to the other. His gaze kept stalling on Billy, but it was the white-haired one the guy seemed interested in right then. That was probably why Tommy didn't want to answer.  
Leave it to Billy to pick up the slack.

"We had a lead saying our mom was here." He offered and stared down at the bottle. Tommy kept saying nothing and looked away from the two altogether.  
Teddy frowned at that answer.

"You thought the Scarlet Witch was here?"

"Don't call her that." Tommy half barked and lowered his gaze, refusing to meet either's eyes.

"It's a bad term." Billy explained in a soft voice. A short silence followed before Teddy spoke again.

"You were lied to, then. She-"

"Wasn't there." Billy interjected, a small, sad smile on his lips. "We turned the place upside down. Found nothing but a bunch of hungry monsters."

"Which was kind of foreshadowed by Beels here not _feeling_ her." Tommy pitched in.  
Teddy nodded.

"Yes, I didn't sense her, either. If she ever was there, she was long gone by the time we got there."

"...right." The older twin pursed his lips. "Because you'd really tell us if you knew where she was."

"Tommy!"

"I would." Teddy replied simply enough. "I promised."

Tommy knew better than to keep arguing after that. They were all alive and well - in no small part thanks to Teddy, drinking cold beer, and Billy seemed almost happy for five minutes. Tommy knew better than to completely ruin the moment.

"Hey, maybe you can stay for a while?" Billy offered then, and the pure hope in his voice made Tommy choke on a mouthful.

"Ooooh, no." He insisted and gripped tightly onto Billy's shoulder. He ignored the hopeful look in Teddy's eyes and instead glared at his twin.  
"We can't afford _two_ rooms."

Billy didn't falter, and met Tommy's glare with an even look.  
"I thought you were going into a drunken stupor?"

"We can't afford that much booze, either!"

Teddy smiled to himself. The two looked as lively and comfortable with each other as ever. He was grateful for that, and more-so at the fact there seemed to be no lasting influence from Billy's poisoning.  
He could leave them with not-so-heavy a heart.

"I should be heading back, anyway." He said.

"You are?!" Came the unanimous reply, though while Billy's voice rang with sadness and longing, Tommy's dripped surprise and relief.

"Yes. You did call me in the middle of something..."

"I'm sorry." Billy replied almost instinctively. Teddy smiled and reached to cup his cheek.

"I'm not."

That was Tommy's cue to give the two a minute, and by the time he turned back, Teddy was gone.

"You know what they say about mixed marriages-"

"Oh do shut up."

"Aaand it's long distance, too!"

"Don't make me shoot you."

"Again, you mean?"

Billy shook his head and looked at Tommy from across the car's roof.

"Shut up and get in the car or I'm driving."

Tommy feigned terror for a minute, before he got in the car, laughing. The two drove off then, towards the next job and hopefully, a better lead.


	2. The Angel

I own neither YA nor SpN.

Chapter summary: You didn't just become an angel. Something had to have happened to make you say 'yes'. Teddy's backstory.

* * *

**_The Angel_**

Teddy Altman was, in many ways, normal - for better or worse. Average height, average build, below average strength and stamina. He liked sports, and video games, and followed a lot of titles, be they on TV or printed media. He was your everyday fanboy, wasn't anything special or outstanding. Just - normal. Though if you asked him, that wasn't quite the right term. Maybe, like many things about him - average. Mundane. Banal… common.  
And he tried quite desperately to tell himself that was alright.

As far as family went, he had only one relative, and even then, they weren't blood. He lived alone with his step-mom, and knew better than to think about his parents. His father he never knew, but was told the man died soon after Teddy was born. His birth-mother couldn't keep him, or so he heard. Illness, economical difficulties… an affair? He wasn't sure. He also tried not to care.  
And why should he? He had the best mom in the world, of that he was certain. The woman was there for him since before he could remember, and worked hard to provide him with everything she could. She accepted him unconditionally, he was the apple of her eye. He in return loved her with all his heart.

She wasn't the one to tell him about his parents. Teddy found out about that one Sunday on the way back from church. His mother stayed at home, down with a harsh cold, and so when the man approached him and introduced himself as Klark - a friend of his parents - Teddy was alone.  
He didn't quite fear the man, even if he took his words with a grain of salt. Everything Klark told him added up with what Teddy already knew, though, and so the boy found himself listening more intently than he should've. Klark really did seem to have known Teddy's parents, and so when Klark told him about him, what kind of people they were and how they met, Teddy drank every smallest detail greedily.  
They parted on good terms, with Teddy agreeing to meet Klark again. The man smiled, shook Teddy's hand, and went on his merry way, leaving Teddy to make his way home to tell his mother about the strange man he met.

His mother forbade him from seeing Klark again. In fact the very mention of him made her paler than she already was, and triggered a coughing fit she needed a while to recover from.

"Whatever you do-" She begged and held onto his hand as tightly as she could. "Stay away from him!"

He tucked her in, calmed her down, promised - _swore_ - he'd never get near Klark again. But all Teddy's efforts were futile if Klark came to him.  
They met again several days later, when Teddy came back home from school. He didn't even manage to fish out his keys when he realized the front door was open.

"Mom?" He asked and stepped inside, slowly, carefully. It was dark. The light switch was on, he realized, and yet it was still dark. He understood why when he realized he was stepping on glass.

"What the-" He growled with growing panic and fished his phone out.  
"Mom!" Teddy cried out and tried to see with the light from his phone. "Mom, answer me!" He begged. Broken glass shards were everywhere, along with pieces of anything fragile they had in the house. Teddy hissed under his breath and reached for the door to his mom's room. He stopped just before opening it, though, as a scent he wasn't quite familiar with reached him. It made his stomach clench, and he had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat.  
He managed to open the door a bit, enough to be overwhelmed by the smell before the door shut on its own, making him let out a startled cry.

"Now, I really wouldn't do that."

Teddy cried out again and spun around, directing the light in the direction the voice came from. His eyes widened, and what little color was left on his face drained away.

"K-Klark!"

The man's lips curled into a grin. He seemed pleased with being recognized, standing in his stained clothes, and with his stained hands, and stained _everything_.

"Aaw, you remembered me. I'm flattered. You've been keeping away, I thought you didn't like me anymore."

Teddy couldn't be bothered with that. He was on his knees, throwing up his lunch at the realization the smell was of— and that Klark was covered in— an oh, his mom's room was filled with—  
With _blood_. All of it, blood. His mom's—

"Oh don't be like that!" Klark snorted and stepped forward, his shoes crushing more already-broken glass. "Don't you kids these days watch much worse just on the advertisements?" He snarled and continued to close the distance.  
Teddy finally managed to breathe, and he looked up, managing to make out the man's silhouette in the dark.  
There weren't any thoughts. There was barely even panic. There was just instinct - he ran. Slammed into Klark hard enough to knock the guy off his feet, and then made a mad dash out the door.

"Right. Well, wouldn't be fun otherwise, now would it? Heh."

–

He ran until he collapsed, literally unable to go on. He panted and coughed, curling up and holding his side. He was completely out of breath, but still tried to keep going, to put more distance between himself and… whatever that thing he met was. A broken gasp left him when he dared think about his mom, but he forced those thoughts out of his mind - unless he wanted to join her sooner rather than later.  
Other thoughts filled his mind then, plaguing him just as much if not more. 'Why him' was a bit one that refused to let him rest. What did he do to deserve any of this? Why…

"Why?!" Teddy cried out once he had enough air in his lungs, his eyes set upwards. "Why did you let this happen?!"  
Teddy wasn't that firm a believer, even if he did go to church weekly. He heard the sermons, knew the prayers, but often caught himself wondering if any of that was real.  
But if something that _hellish_ could exist, if something that _demonic_ could…  
Surely, then…  
…no?

"I prayed my whole life… you can answer me this _one_ time…" The boy begged and bowed his head.  
"Please… _help me_…"

And for once in his life - he received an answer. Bright light shone down on him, and he heard a voice, one not unlike an old friend's, even if it was the first time he ever heard it.  
It introduced itself. Said its name waS Dorrek, and that it was there to help.

"Can- can you stop that guy?"

_Yes_, the voice said.

"Can you save my mom?!" Teddy tried.

_Yes, I can_, the light reassured.  
Teddy wasn't sure why he trusted the voice in the light, but all things considered, he figured he hadn't much to lose. And if _Angels_ did exist, well… so much the better.  
He nodded, shoulders slumped in resignation.

"What do you need me to do?"

The request was almost too much, but then again, so was the reward.

"I accept", the boy said and looked up, fists clenched at his sides.

"My answer is yes!"

–

That day, an Angel came to reside inside Teddy Altman's body. Using his heaven-given powers, he exorcised the demon possessing Klark. It was no difficult feat to oblige by the rest of Teddy's requests, either, or rather - conditions.  
A warm look settled in his eyes as he watched Teddy's mother leave her house, on her way to another ordinary day in her life. She was a good woman; truly, she didn't deserve to die the way she did.

"Excuse me…" She apologized, and he found himself blinking at her. It had been several weeks, and though he came to watch over her often, she never approached him - until now. She offered him a slightly hesitating smile and he did his best to return the gesture.

"May I help you?" He asked, hands in his pockets.  
She squinted her eyes slightly and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"This will sound weird, but… have we met? You look familiar."

It was a good choice of words. While maintaining its basic features, Teddy's body changed ever since Dorrek began using it as though to fit the strength of the wearer. He was taller, more built and oddly enough, a bit more tanned. So 'familiar' was a good choice of words - even if any previous familiarity meant nothing.

"Perhaps from church." He tried, and she seemed satisfied.

"That must be it." She concluded, only to look apologetic.  
"I have to go to work now…" She explained and secured her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you Sunday?"

"I'll try." He replied. "Take care of yourself."

"You too! Goodbye!"

He watched her go and his smile widened at the small '_thank you_' that echoed in his mind.  
"There's no reason for her to remember a son who's not there, is there?" Dorrek asked without expecting a reply. He couldn't afford to wait for one, either, as he heard the Angels speak to him, and accepted his next mission.

"'Maximoff', huh…" He muttered before frowning. "I hoped not to hear that name so soon."

And with that, he vanished, off to perform the duties he needed the Earthly vessel for to begin with.


End file.
